A DBZ Pool Party
by ChiChi7
Summary: REVIEW OR NO UPDATES! {Meow}
1. The Call

The Pool Party  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z Akira Toriyama does. Not trying to steal anything just an innocent writer that loves DBZ.  
  
Chapter1 The Call  
  
"GOKU, GOTEN TIME FOR DINNERRR!!!!!!!" Yelled a somewhat tired ChiChi as she sat the last plate of food on the table.  
  
Outside in the Back Yard  
  
".TIME FOR DINNERRR!!!!!!!" Is all they heard.  
  
"ALL RIGHT." Goku yelled excitedly. "Come on Goten let's go eat!" He said running up to the back porch.  
  
"Ok, dad I just want to finish watching the sun set." Goten said looking at the pink and orange sky.  
  
"All right Goten just hurry or you'll upset your mother." Goku said walking into the house.  
  
Inside `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` "Goku where's Goten?" ChiChi asked as she put her cook-wear into the dish pan to soak.  
  
"He wanted to finish watching the sun set." Goku said with a slight glint in his eye. "Which should give me just enough time to do this." He said coming up behind her, putting his arms around her waist and planting small kisses on the bite mark he had given her so many years ago.  
  
"Uuuuhhhhh Goku." ChiChi moaned as he heard he start to purr from the back of her throat when he began to nibble on her ear lobe. "Goku stop, Goten could walk at any time." She whispered quite reluctantly.  
  
"You mean did walk in." Goten said from the door way. "Come on dad let's go wash up so we can eat." He said walking towards the stair way.  
  
"Ok, Goten." Goku said letting go of ChiChi and walking after Goten.  
  
"That wasn't like him. Am I going into heat or something?" ChiChi asked herself while setting a big thermos full of milk in front of her son's first plate.  
  
5 min. later /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\  
  
"M-m-m-m-m-m ChiChi this is delicious." Goku said with a mouth full of fried rice.  
  
"That's what you say about all my meals Goku." She said taking a bite of her teriyaki chicken.  
  
"But its true mom your cooking's the best." Goten said grabbing the plate of dinner rolls shoving three in his mouth then gulping down half a thermos of milk.  
  
"Thank you Goten." She said s she felt her mates tail wrap around her right leg. A small blush crept to her cheeks.  
  
"Are you ok mom?" Goten asked looking at her oddly.  
  
"**Cough** yeah oh yeah um I'm fine I uh I just swallowed something wrong." She said almost choking on her words as she pinched his tail.  
  
"OW." Goku yelped rubbing the now sore spot on his tail. "Well I'm full." Goku said out of nowhere.  
  
"Me too." Goten agreed.  
  
"Well I'll get started on the dishes." ChiChi said getting up when the phone rang. "Goku, Goten you two put your plates by the sink." She said walking over to the phone in the living room.  
  
In the living room  
  
ChiChi: Hello  
  
Bulma: Hey Chi  
  
ChiChi: Oh hi Bulma  
  
Bulma: Are you guys free tomorrow?  
  
ChiChi: Yeah we're free tomorrow why?  
  
Bulma: We're having a party over here.  
  
ChiChi: A party I don't know B  
  
Bulma: Aw come on it's a pool party  
  
ChiChi: Oh a pool party. Well it has been a while since we've been swimming.  
  
Bulma: So are you gonna' come?  
  
ChiChi: Yeah sure.  
  
Bulma: Ok see you tomorrow  
  
"Ok Bye." ChiChi said as she hung up the phone and went back into the kitchen and headed strait for the dishes.  
  
"Who was it Chi?" Goku asked setting the last five plates on the counter.  
  
"It was Bulma." She answered. "We're going to a pool party at her house tomorrow." She said was off the cook-wear from earlier.  
  
"REALLY?! Goten yelled. "I HAVE TO GO PICK OUT MY SWIM TRUNKS!!!!" Goten yelled running up to his room and slamming the door.  
  
"Good I haven't seen you in a bathing suit in a while." Goku said huskily in his wife's ear. "Are you goin to wear a two piece like last time?" He asked playfully.  
  
"Not quite close though." She said starting on the dished from dinner.  
  
"Well then I have to see this bathing suit of yours." He said nuzzling he neck.  
  
"Nope no body sees it until tomorrow." She said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Aw come on Chi ppplllleeeaaasssseee." He begged on his knees.  
  
"Nope and you know how much I hate beggars." She said flicking him in the chin wither tail.  
  
"Pease ChiChi." He said turning her face towards his and giving her the puppy dog look.  
  
"You also know how much I hate that look. It doesn't suit you." She said finishing the last dish.  
  
"Awwww alright I'll wait." She said giving up.  
  
"Now if you don't mind I have a bath to take." She said starting to walk toward the stairs. "Well are you coming?" She said playfully winking at him then trotting up the stairs to the bathroom.  
  
In Goten's room [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][]  
  
Goten was wearing a pair of bright blue knee length swim trunks.  
  
"Should I wear these or the red flame ones?" He asked him self as he went back into his closet and pulled out a pair of red swim trunks with flames on them. "Yep I think I'll wear the flame ones he said looking at him self in the mirror.  
  
Unfortunately for Goten his room was right next to the bathroom. As he began to pick up all of the discarded clothes off of his bedroom floor and put them in the bathroom he heard the bathroom door open and close once he then heard clothes dropping to the floor and the door open and close again and then the bath water start.  
  
"Oh great." He sighed. "I won't be getting much sleep tonight." He said slapping his fore head as he heard a very squeaky girlish giggle from the bathroom.  
  
He put the last piece of dirty clothing in the hamper and put his clean clothes away, stripped down to his boxers, got in bed and turned out the light when he heard noises from the bathroom.  
  
"Awwww man." He groaned as he put his pillow over his head and tried to get some sleep. 


	2. The Hot Bathing Suit

Chapter2 The Hot Bathing Suit  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
ChiChi reluctantly awoke with the sun shining brightly in her eyes. As she began to gain her composure she felt a heavy weight on her waist she recognized it instantly as one of her husband's perfectly sculpted muscular arms. She slid his arm off of her but still couldn't move from the spot. She looked down and saw a light honey brown tail wrapped tightly around her waist. Ever so lovingly ChiChi picked the appendage off of her waist and replaced her small yet strong figure with a pillow and went to take a shower.  
  
5 min. later  
  
What life was in her pillow is now gone thanks to Goku's tail.  
  
" CHIII CHIIII!!!!!! !" Screamed a frightened Goku as he shot up in bed.  
  
" WHAT! " Barked ChiChi as she walked into the room once more with a towel wrapped around her body and another in her hand used to dry her hair.  
  
" Oh thank Kami. " Goku sighed relieved.  
  
" Ok give it up, you had a bad dream? " ChiChi said drying her hair.  
  
" How could you tell? " He asked.  
  
" Well let me put it this way. YOU KILLED MY PILLOW!!! " She yelled pointing at the flat wrinkled once fluffy pillow.  
  
" Sorry. " He said looking at the floor.  
  
" It's ok. " She said rubbing his back. "Now tell me what happened in your dream." She said laying her dripping wet head on his hot left shoulder while tracing a cross shaped scar that was on his right arm.  
  
" Well we were sitting by the lake in the middle of the mountains and we were watching the sun set and I went to hug you and you burst into an eruption of bloody feathers. " He said sadly while holding her waist.  
  
" Well I don't think that will be happening anytime soon. Ok. " She said while petting him on the head. {Not patting.} " We had better be getting ready to go to Bulma's house. " ChiChi said as she got up, walked over to her dresser pulled out a small black bag, a light blue sundress that dropped somewhere around her ankles and a pair of kaki sandals from under the dresser.  
  
" Aaawwww c'mon Chi let me see? " He pleaded with watery eyes.  
  
" Nope, sorry Goku but you'll have to wait like everybody else. " She said stubbornly as she walked to the bathroom.  
  
Goku the walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of kaki swim trunks that went to his knees and pair of black flip flops.  
  
A couple of minutes later ChiChi emerged from the bathroom wearing the sundress. Goku walked up to her, cupped her face in his hands and ever so lightly brushed his lips against hers. He was about to say something when.  
  
" MMMMOOOOOMMMM, DDDDDDAAAAAAAAADDDDDDD, COME ON HURRY UP. " An obviously awake 17 yr. old Goten shouted from down stairs.  
  
" Well let's go before he gets excited. " Goku said sarcastically while rolling his eyes and leading her down stairs.  
  
" Do we need anything? " A hyper active Goten asked.  
  
" Bulma said they'd have everything ready there. " ChiChi said shrugging.  
  
" Ok let's go then. " Goku said smiling while grabbing ChiChi's hand.  
  
In the air  
  
[][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][]  
  
Goku and ChiChi were having an adult conversation through telekinesis and ChiChi was blushing.  
  
" So mom, dad did you guys have fun last night? " Goten asked with his arms crossed.  
  
ChiChi just shot a glare his way and he shut up.  
  
" Never mind. " He said sheepishly as they landed at the front of Capsule Corporation.  
  
" Hey guys what took ya. " Bulma squealed joyfully. She's wearing a strappy not to revealing white bikini with golden trim and her hair was in pig tails.  
  
" Are we late? " ChiChi asked smiling.  
  
" Nope but you're not the first here. " She said waving her finger in the air. " Gohan, Videl and Pan got here first. They're all in the sunroom eating. " As soon as those words left Bulma's mouth Goku and Goten took off for the sunroom.  
  
" Ok ChiChi I wanna' see what you picked out to impress your man. " Bulma said pulling her into one of the changing rooms. " Ok show me. " Bulma said anxiously.  
  
" Alright, Alright. " ChiChi said trying to calm her down.  
  
ChiChi took off the dress and was left in something that left Bulma stunned.  
  
ChiChi is wearing an almost two piece it tied around the neck and weaved down the center to the bottom of her stomach then weaved around the lower part of her waist and attached to a bikini bottom. The top connects to the weave around her bust and ties around the back. {A/N She has the black spiral flame tattoo on her left arm from my fic. In da' Club}  
  
" Oh dear Kami! " Bulma almost screamed holding her mouth.  
  
" Well I got you something too. " ChiChi said pulling a capsule out of the pocket of the sundress.  
  
" What? " Bulma asked excitedly.  
  
ChiChi popped the capsule and there on the floor sat some thing not to far off from ChiChi's bathing suit. It was another almost two piece that also tied around the neck and held up a bikini top with a loop to connect to pieces of fabric that cover her bust. The bikini top has six strings three on each side laced down her sides to a bikini bottom and down the sides of the bikini bottom. The bikini top also tied around the back and the whole ensemble is pearly white with ruffles.  
  
" Wow. " Bulma said breathlessly.  
  
" Put it on and let's go. " ChiChi said putting on her sunglasses and sitting on a chair waiting for her friend to change. {A/N Oh by the way ChiChi's hair looks like Laura Croft's from Tomb Raider.}  
  
" Lookin good. " ChiChi said giving Bulma a thumbs up as they walked out of the changing room.  
  
ChiChi took off her sandals and tossed the aside as Bulma told her whom all she invited.  
  
" Ok just so you know I invited everybody that includes Tien and Piccolo. " Bulma told her.  
  
" Fine by me. " ChiChi casually as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
" And Roshi… " Bulma stated regretfully.  
  
" You did what!? " ChiChi stated harshly.  
  
" Sorry I didn't mean to I called to invite Krillen and his family but Roshi over heard and I couldn't say no cause Little Marron wanted him to come too. " Bulma told ChiChi while looking down at the concrete pathway.  
  
" Oh fine let's go. " ChiChi sighed.  
  
As they walked into the pool area Bulma grabbed some tanning oil and tanning lotion of a table in the corned as well as some thick towels.  
  
A few minutes later they were set up on tanning benches.  
  
" GUYS I THINK YOU HAD ENOUGH TO EAT GET OUT HERE NOWW!!! " Bulma yelled toward the sunroom.  
  
" ALRIGHT WOMAN HOLD ON!!! " Vegita yelled.  
  
" What is it wo… " Vegita stopped talking and he and Goku both stopped walking.  
  
" Ch-ch-ch-Chi Ch-Chi? " Goku squeaked.  
  
" Yes, Go-kun? " ChiChi said relaxed.  
  
" Is that you? " He still squeaked.  
  
" Of course silly. " She said letting her sunglasses fall to the tip of her nose and winked at him.  
  
" Wow. " He said with bright sparkles in his eyes.  
  
" KAKARROT QUIT SPARKLING. " Vegita yelled punching Goku in the face.  
  
" VEGITA. " Bulma yelled sitting up pulling her sunglasses off and glaring at him.  
  
" WHA… " He was about to yell but he saw the glare and then he realized that he couldn't yell at something so beautiful.  
  
" Hey Goku. " ChiChi said.  
  
" Yeah? " He said looking back to his wife.  
  
" Catch! " She yelled tossing him a bottle of tanning oil, winking at him again and turning over on her back.  
  
Goku smiled his famous smile, walked over to his wife and began to rub tanning oil on her back no not rub massage.  
  
" Vegiiitaa!! " Bulma chanted.  
  
He just looked her way and a bottle of tanning lotion fell onto his hands. He smirked and followed Goku's example but on his own mate of course.  
  
Goten then walked in.  
  
" Hey da… " Goten stopped when he saw his mom. " TRUUUUUNKS!!! " Goten yelled a little squeaky.  
  
" WHAT GOTEN!? " Trunks yelled from the sunroom.  
  
" YOU SHOULD SEE THIS! " Goten still squeaked.  
  
" WHAT!? " Trunks barked then face faulted as he saw what Goten was worried about.  
  
" **Gulp** M-mom? " Trunks shakily squeaked.  
  
" Trunks don't squeak. It makes you sound like a girl. " Bulma joked to her son.  
  
" Yes Ma'am? " Trunks said standing up strait like he was in a military line up.  
  
" You too Goten. " ChiChi smiled.  
  
" Yes Ma'am. " Goten said following Trunks.  
  
Then they both went back into the sunroom. 


End file.
